352:The CLST Adventures of Totally Minnie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During their 80s double date by The House of Mouse. They meet up with a fellow, "Dexter Charming" who believes he isn't cool. Now with help of Minnie's hip training and CLST's music styles, he'll learn what it means to be cool.
1. 80s palooza

In the Veron apartment, Cho and Sunny were trying some Guitar Karaoke.

"Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah

"Why don't you and I combi-ine

Let's get together, what do you say

We can have a swingin' ti-ime

We'd be a cra-a-azy team

Why don't we ma-a-ake a scene

Together, oh oh oh-oh" Cho sang.

"Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah

Think of all that we could sha-are

Let's get together every day

Every way and everywhere

And though we haven't got a lot

We could be sharin' all we've got

Together" Sunny sang.

"Oh, realmente creo que estás bien

Uh-huh, realmente tocamos la campana" Cho sang.

"Ō, rúguǒ nǐ jiānchí wǒ

méishénme kěnéng gèng dà, hēi èyú a!" Sunny sang.

"Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah

Two is twice as nice as one

Let's get together right away

We'll be having twice the fun

And you can always count on me

A gruesome twosome we will be

Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah!" they sang.

"Good job" Lilo shouted on her tablet.

"I think the boys would love our guitar karaoke," Cho said.

"Gotta go" Lilo replied, "Need to finish my photography project for school."

They were both excited about their double date, but there was only one problem. They didn't know where to go to for their date.

In the Booker Apartment, Teal and Lec were stumped too. As they turned on the TV they saw a commercial for Minnie's 80spalooza at Main Street, right near the House of Mouse.

They texted each other of the idea and they liked it.

After an 80s makeover, they headed off to the festival.

At the festival, they saw crafts, dancing, and food, 80s style and by the House of Mouse was Minnie Mouse.

"Hey Minnie" Cho shouted, "You did all this yourself?"

"Uh huh" Minnie replied, "I thought I would bring the 80s here."

Minnie explained that she use to be a nobody back then. She wanted to head off to Hollywood to make her acting dreams come true. It was there she saw Mortimer and Mickey riding off to get their next gig. After a little mishap with a goatman, they headed straight for Hollywood.

"I remember that short" Cho, "That was considered your origin story, and the way you told Mickey to do a lousy act, impressive."

"Yeah" Lec replied, "Because no one likes a lousy act."

"Exactly, Lec" Minnie replied, "It's also a good thing to get in touch with your emotions."


	2. Why should I worry about coolness

Later, they were looking through the 1980s movies Disney produced back then, "Oliver and Company are Rad" Teal smiled.

That's when they heard some crying, it was one of Cinderella and King Henry's sons, " Dexter Charming?" Teal asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm cool enough." Dexter answered, "Everyone in this 80spalooza festival is, "COOL"

"Your not a dip" Teal replied, "You can be totally hip."

"My brothers and sisters are considered cool," Dexter replied, "Daring has girls falling for him, Ashlynn knows how to style in shoes, Chad has played Aurodon Prep's football team, and my twin sister, don't get me started."

"Darling?" Teal asked, "She's a female knight of the round table."

Suddenly, Darling appeared from her pegasi. "About Dexter, a bit of a klutz" Darling explained, "It's more common than you think."

"Well," Teal replied, "It's okay to be clumsy sometimes. We all make mistakes. Even Toons"

On his iPhone he showed, That's Gotta Leave A Mark: Disney Edition.

Which showed the best of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's falls and injuries

"My Aunt Patty told me," Teal explained, "If you stumble, you're a klutz, but if you stumble on the downbeat, your a dancer."

Suddenly, they played an Oliver and Company song. "Why should I worry" smiled Teal.

He took Dexter by the hand and they showed their dancing.

 _One minute I'm in Central Park_

 _Then I'm down on Delancey Street_

 _From the Bow'ry to St. Marks_

 _There's a syncopated beat_

 _Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

 _I'm streetwise, I can improvise_

 _Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

 _I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _I may not have a dime_

 _But I got street savoire faire_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _It's just bebopulation_

 _And I got street saviore faire_

 _The rhythm of the city_

 _But once you get it down_

 _Then you can own this town_

 _You can wear the crown_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _I may not have a dime_

 _But I got street savoire faire_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _It's just bebopulation_

 _And I got street saviore faire_

 _Ev'rything goes_

 _Ev'rything fits_

 _They love me at the Chelsea_

 _They adore me at the Ritz_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _And even when I cross that line_

 _I got street savoire faire_

After a little dancing, Dexter was starting to get the hang of it, "You know" Dexter said, "I've always been jealous of Darling the most because of her "Coolness" and believing in writing her own story"

"Yeah" Darling replied, "Girls can't always be the damsel in distress in movies and books."

"Now these days" Teal replied, "A lot of women get leading roles."

"Just like how the Disney Princess has been getting lead roles," Darling replied.

Suddenly, Cinderella in regular clothes came in, "Mom!" Dexter and Darling shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Your father suggested I look after you guys," Cinderella explained.

"We're teens" Darling replied, "We can handle this."

"I remember when I was a nobody" Cinderella replied, "I was a lord's daughter until he married my step-mom, "Lady Tremaine" she made me a servant after that."

"I know how the story goes" Teal replied, "The Fairy God Mother helped you, King Henry placed the shoe on your foot and you both lived happily ever after."

"We're just happy that Dad didn't end up with a nasty girl like Aunt Drizella" replied Darling.

"There are a few nasty boys too" replied Teal, "Mortimer Mouse, Jafar, Prince Hans"

"Exactly" Cinderella replied.

"You're getting the hang of the dancing," said Teal, "But can you sing"

"Not really" Dexter replied as he adjusted his glasses "But Ashlynn can, she sings beautifully"

"We should get Sunny for this" Teal smiled "She knows how to sing about fairytales"


End file.
